


Alchemy Dance

by sanura



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bardic Performance, Alchemy, Gen, Ingredients, Music, Original Song, Song - Freeform, Worldbuilding, choral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanura/pseuds/sanura
Summary: I was in the mood for an ominously mysterious ceremonial choral dance.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Alchemy Dance

Buckthorn and celandine, allspice and beggartick,  
Verbena, white myrtle, wolfsbane and mistletoe  
Each in its own place  
Keeping us all safe  
Bring him the good leaf  
Flower and root for alchemy.

[Recording (all parts performed by me) here.](http://rionsanura.com/music/Alchemy%20Dance.mp3)


End file.
